The Tavern
by Fuinur
Summary: Black Hand of Sauron with two Captains decided to visit the inn, before returning Mordor, entertaining a little at this occasion. Violence, rape, slash... and drunkenness.


The night was cold and silent. On dark, starless sky no single light was visible, nor even shadow of it. From the forest's depths appeared two figures, all clothed and armored, with silent clog of iron and weapons. One men moved fluidly like a shadow; he seemed younger and leaner than other, who's shoulders and chest were wide and head protected with heavy helmet. He wear imposing plate- armor, which covered his body from foot to neck.

They looked around, revealing in deep shadows more and more orc's and men's corpses.

\- What's a mess… - older men spat on the ground.

Some branch cracked and third men appeared, walking heavily. He was enormous size, even compare to his well- built companions. In darkness he looked exceptionally ominous; mutilated, with many deep scars and mask hiding more than a half of his face.

\- What the hell happened here?! -

\- Are you blind or what… - murmured Hammer angrily - Those damned partisans from Ithilien again! And that was your squad, Tower. -

\- What?! I gave them orders to move towards Morgul pass three days ago! -

Hammer sighed.

\- Just look at them. -

Huge men leaned over and studied for some time few orc faces.

\- Damn… -

\- See…? Our lord send us here; he sensed, something's wrong and some power works against us. - he felt silent for few minutes - Alright, what's done cannot be undone. Question is, what we'll do with that. Boss…? -

Youngest men didn't answer right away. He seemed lost in own thought, but his eyes scanned closely every trace and mark on ground. Finally he spoke.

\- They aren't numerous, but rose in strength and getting more and more bold… We have to end this now and for good. -

\- Great! - Hammer's eyes gleamed - We'll return for new squad and… -

\- No. - Black Hand frowned.

\- Then what…? - Tower looked at him suspiciously - We split up? -

Hammer slowly grinned, when understood captain's intentions.

\- We'll deal with them ourselves. - Back Hand nodded with slightest suggestion of smile - That's the best news for long… -

Tower laughed, amused with his companion bloodlust and mounted his huge, cold-blooded horse.

\- I'm in. Let's go. -

* * *

They traced infantry partisan squad after few days, and seeing, there were no more than forty armored warriors, they decide to attack openly, taking enemies by surprise. People were shocked, seeing three men staying boldly against all, but disbelief quickly turns into panic, when numenoreans started to kill.

Screams of agony echoes for some time, till less then fifteen survivors fled in highest horror towards western woods. Numenoreans followed them, almost overdriving horses, and finally reached all victims, leaving no soul.

* * *

They moved for more than five day, after leaving behind huge pyre of corpses, slowly directing north, but road was long and hard, and their mounts no longer able to carry riders. Both Tower and Hammer were wounded, though not serious; some alcohol and bandages made of ripped shirt were enough to take care of injuries.

Tower stopped suddenly, holding the rains.

\- I see some lights ahead. - he said with low, calm voice - Must be a house… Or tavern. -

Hammer narrowed eyes, trying to see something on dark horizon.

\- Indeed… - he nodded - Boss, we're driving for days. We could eat something and take some rest, before horses die from exhaustion. -

Younger men remind silent, seeming thoughtful.

\- Come on, boss… - urged Tower - I feel like my legs grown into ass already… -

Black Hand glanced up finally.

\- Yes… Why not. -

Tower looked delighted.

\- Neat, I'm deadly thirst for some wine. -

Hammer only grinned wryly.

\- You need more a bath, then wine… You're stinking like a hog… -

* * *

They reached the inn quickly, tired and sweated after long travel, leaving horses outside and ordering some young men to take care of them.

Black Hand entered firmly, not bothering himself with knocking. He looked around and narrowed eyes, seeing the inn was full.

\- Well, well… - Tower's eyes gleamed in dim light of candles and fireplace - So much cattle… We'll need to clean that place a little. -

Hammer grinned sadistically and put the hand on hilt of his mace.

\- You heard?! - he roared - Get the hell out, pigs! -

All people inside froze, looking astonished and fearful on three individuals. Talks and hum gradually faded, till dead silence. Some fall out to the doors, some stayed, baring their weapons, with angry murmur. Black Hand looked on them, as amused, smiling almost imperceptibly. He bared a sword with one, skillful movement.

After some time, when there left no one able to fight, Hammer smashed the head of last men, and turned around with maniacal look. His teeth were bared in hard to read grimace, and his face flowed with victim's blood, which he wiped now with gloved hand, licking his lips while.

Tower finished few wounded, laughing with their begging pleads, and pointed at sumptuous table.

\- We're ready for supper, sir. - he said mockingly.

Black Hand sat already on heavy, wooden bank and cleaned his sword with piece of cloth, calmly as nothing happened.

\- Lock the door. - he ordered, without raising his sight and hanging expression. Then he turned slightly and stabbed heavy look on scared men, who seemed to be the innkeeper - You. Bring us the food and wine. And don't try anything… -

Men turned quickly, making a gesture to woman and young boy curled behind.

\- No. They'll stay here… - murmured Black Hand softly - As a quarantine… -

Woman sobbed without stop. After few minutes, Hammer turned to her with irritated expression.

\- Shut up for fuck's sake, I hate that…! You're going to mute, or I'll kill you! -

Tower laughed silently, moving to door and securing them with wooden staple, while woman covered her mouth, trying to be silent. The boy only stood motionless, pale as corpse. He was lean, rather short and seemed to be under eighteen. Now his eyes widened, when huge, mutilated warrior looked at him with some strange gleam in cold, blue eyes, what made him trembling; the more that numenorean noticeably licked his lipless mouth.

\- Leave the lady in peace, Hammer. - he murmured - Haven't you any courtesy…? -

\- I hate when they squealing… -

\- It's like music for my ears… Music of fear and agony… -

\- You're sick, ye know. - Hammer grinned - And your taste is awful… I mean, for everything. - he emphasized the last word, throwing a look on young boy - Hope, there is more than a one bed chamber here… I won't listen, nor watch that shit again. -

Finally, the innkeeper appeared bringing plenty food and heavy pitchers. He ordered the maid servant to help him and when there was no reaction, he slapped her lightly in face.

\- Move, girl! - he snorted with trembling, panicked voice - Bring that to the table… -

Maid rose unsteadily and walked to room corner, with eyes lowered. She served three plates and cine dish with roasted meat, turning quickly. She circled between kitchen and the table several times, bringing more food and drinks, trembling when felt sight of terrifying men.

Tower stared at her hungrily, biting one piece of meat and bread after another. He licked lipless mouth, gradually getting more and more aroused. Long abstinence and battle excitement make him suddenly willing to satisfy himself in any way.

\- Damn, you're staring at her as hungry dog… - mocked Hammer, relaxing and drinking - Stop that before you drool whole table. -

Tower only grinned, as amused.

\- I would love to put that little wench on table… - he murmured - And why not exactly… Boss…? -

Black Hand looked at him, irritated. He waved, as permission.

\- Magnificent! Woman, come here… -

Maid started to moving back, when Tower rose slowly, straightening up to his full, impressive height, purposely scaring her even more.

\- Come here, little bitch, or you'll regret bitterly… - he smiled with sadism, when girl fall on her knees, crying aloud for help. He approached menacingly and brutally grabbed her hair, lifting by armpits, and leading almost fainted to his place - Shhh… No help will come. -

Hammer moved away a little, making a place, drinking beer and observing. He looked amused and somewhat disgusted, like Tower sat the girl on his lap, palpating her violently, for now content only with her fear. He sniffed aloud, leaning over his victim, when suddenly woman limped in his arms.

\- Oh, fuck that! - Tower growled furiously - Bitch dared to faint…! -

Hammer laughed loudly, amused by other's fury and looked more interested, seeing Black Hand suddenly rising and approaching.

\- Give her to me. - he ordered with silent, cold voice.

\- What…? She's unconscious… -

\- I see, you fool. -

Realizing, his boss was serious, Tower reluctantly handed to him woman body.

\- Why you do that?! - he burst out irritated - Could it be, that your conscience flinched a little…? Or maybe you got interested in her…? -

Black Hand ignored him, arranging woman on wooden bank. He narrowed eyes, leaning over and making some gesture, whispering few words.

\- Look at me. - his silent voice has more strength, the other's growl. Woman blinked rapidly and started to cry again - Silence… -

His calm seemed to hypnotize the girl; she only stared at his handsome face without any sound or slightest movement. Numenorean titled his head, as lost in his own thoughts. Then lightly touched her chin, forcing to look above.

\- Aren't you grateful for saving you… ? - he asked with velvet voice, what makes others two suddenly suspicious about his intentions, but girl only nodded eagerly.

\- Yes… yes, my lord… I'm grateful… -

\- Correct, woman. Then show me your gratitude. - maid widened eyes, getting silent, what makes the men inpatient. He grasped her arm, throwing her brutally on the ground - Shall I give you back to him…? -

Woman kneeled, sobbing and started to unbuttoning her gown. Black Hand only winced slightly.

\- Not that, stupid bitch. -

Hammer and Tower watched amused and surprised, like black captain unbuttoned his belt and forced woman to pleasure him, being brutal all time, holding her head and making her almost suffocate.

He gradually relaxed head and closed eyes a little, breathing faster and harder. Finally he took loud, ragged breath and finished with sigh of relief, releasing girl's hair, making her fall on ground, coughing. He breathed deeply, in fast movement improving his clothes, with usual emotionless expression.

Hammer laughed lowly.

\- Boss, you never cease to amaze me… -

Innkeeper approached with terrified expression.

\- What have you done… -

Black Hand only looked at him, what made the men shut up instantly. Then he throw on the table moneybag and picked few golden coins.

\- That's a payment for her favors. -

Innkeeper suddenly changed mood, murmuring something thankfully and staring a hypnotized on money. Numenorean was sure, he never saw so much gold at once.

\- Noble lord… If you only need something more… -

\- Wine. -

\- Of course… -

\- And prepare the room. -

\- Maybe something more, sir…? Woman for all night? -

Black Hand sighed irritated.

\- No, get out. -

Men nodded eagerly and turned, intending to leave, but hesitated. His greed won with fear; he make a reverence and addressed to other captains.

Hammer waved to him contemptuously.

\- I don't want. Get out… And bring me more beer. -

Suddenly Tower make a stopping gesture and grinned, looking on young boy curled behind men's back.

\- I want him. -

Hammer guffawed, while innkeeper only widened eyes.

\- But sir… -

\- I'll pay. -

Men hesitated for a moment, then decided and turned to the boy.

\- Go with that lord. -

Youth looked at him with opened mouth, getting pale as all blood flowed out from his face.

\- Nnno… please, sir… I won't… -

\- Yes, you' will! - men grabbed him firmly by arm and pushed - Be obedient. -

\- Yes, boy… Be obedient or I'll kill you like a dog. - Tower laughed silently, reaching his arm and placing warm, heavy hand on young's shoulder - Come now… I've just finished meal and I'm hungry for some dessert… -

He led the boy violently, pushing him in back. Innkeeper showed direction, pointing the stairs.

\- This way, sir. -

* * *

Hammer rolled his eyes, when after few minutes heard first muffled cry of pain.

\- Poor, little son of bitch… He won't sit for next week. And he'll be lucky if only finish like that… -

he remembered suddenly about captain's past incident and almost bite his tongue - Damn… -

Black Hand only waved, as was nothing noteworthy, sipping slowly rest of his drink.

\- And why exactly you paid him for that wench? - asked Hammer, trying to change subject.

\- Do you not know, there is a kind of people, on whom reward works better, then any threat? I don't want him to poison our wine, or sent for armed branch in middle of night… - he finished drink and rose from the table with curt reverence.

Hammer nodded to him and poured himself another drink; battle and last fight made him too excited for rest.

After an hour he got pretty drunk and finally relaxed to the point of pleasant laziness. He rose and followed heavily upstairs, followed by innkeeper.

Even in corridor he heard sound of strong slap, followed by moan and low, threatening voice. He looked around with distaste.

\- Two rooms. - he murmured - So there are no more chambers here ?! -

The men curled.

\- No, sir… And young lord ordered to prepare only one bed in his… -

\- Great. Then young lord will have to endure my company. Now get out! No, wait; were is he? -

\- He just showered, sir… -

\- Alright, get out. -

Hammer entered to bath room, still warm and full of steam. He looked with appreciation on wooden tub with already prepared hot water, and undressed, feeling too lazy even for a bath now, but hoping that before he leave bathroom, Tower will finish his enjoyment and send his victim away.

\- Why I always must sleep with that swine… - he though angrily, entering the tub and with sigh of pleasure. He hasn't problems with Tower's company, but when that started tortures, he simply couldn't bear horrible noises.

He soaped up, and closed eyes, relaxing.

* * *

He flinched, feeling that water got cold already and cursed, realizing, he fall asleep in tub. He rose and wiped until dry, wrapping hips with towel.

Room beside was silent, but when Hammer looked inside, he saw naked back of huge men, who moved slowly on top of much smaller body covered with blood and bruised. Tower turned and grinned, hearing other's steps.

\- You want to join…? -

\- Oh damn! - Hammer turned, slamming the door in fury - How long you can…?! Fuck you both! -

He entered firmly to other room, pausing in door and closing it silently. In darkness he saw only blurred silhouette lying on wide bed. He approached and slowly sat on its edge. Black Hand slept hardly, silent and turned on one side, front to him.

Hammer admired his face for a moment, thinking unwillingly, it was beautiful. Almost ten years passed since their first meeting, but young numenorean almost hasn't change. He become stronger, and in his ebony black hair appeared few strands of grey, but despite years, all battles and cruel deeds his face still kept some externals of delicacy and innocence… What can easily deceive, cause Black Hand was cold as ice and knew no mercy.

Hammer lay beside, covering himself with additional blanket. Bed was wide enough to both have a place, but warm of other's body made him feeling uncomfortable. He listened his silent breath and wondered for a moment, if younger men is naked under the sheets, but quickly abandoned that thought, tensed and ashamed. He turned on one side, back to the other, intended to sleep, when suddenly felt his touch on naked arm.

\- What are you doing here? - Black Hand's breath brushed his nape.

\- I'm trying to sleep. - he answered rudely - I won't stay in one room with that perverted swine. -

\- So you prefer to stay with me in one bed, then with him in one chamber…? - in men's voice sounded hint of amusement.

\- Well, exactly. Now let me take some rest. - he closed eyes, ignoring odd feeling, like all his nerves were bared.

Black Hand fell silent for a long time, what made Hammer thinking, he fall asleep again. But when he just started to relax, again felt other's gentle touch, this time on neck.

\- What the…? - men's fingers slid down, caressing his collarbones, reaching his chest and brushing old battle scars. He shivered unwillingly - Stop this. - Black Hand only keep touching him, more and more boldly, pressing own body to his back and kissing his nape - I'm not in mood. -

\- You're drunk. - murmured Black Hand.

He continued caress, sucking other's back muscles and touching his sides. Hammer felt gradually growing desire and turned, facing younger men, embracing him firmly. Black Hand only lay belly up and looked at him expressionlessly, what makes him even more aroused.

\- If you're asking for that… - Hammer pressed him with own weight, sucking his chest, arranging more comfortably between his legs, noticing, he was naked. Their bare skins touched closely, what made both shivering. Hammer slid fingers in other's hair, caressing him, while younger men stroked his strong arms, palpating deep, ragged scars. He moved hips up, at the same time tearing the towel form other's hips, wishing to be possessed right away.

Suddenly door slammed open, and Hammer froze, imperceptibly tightening his fists so hard, that caused pain to other. Tower looked on them with jaw dropped.

\- You…with HIM…?! -

Hammer instantly sat right, covering his loins with sheet.

\- That's not what you thinking… And what the hell are ye doing here?! - Tower only stared at him, too shocked to answer - You've finished raping that child?! Then go somewhere else! -

\- Well… I only wanted to tell you, there's a free bed… - he started, grinning maliciously - But apparently, you prefer some other bed… With it's content. -

\- Shut the fuck… -

\- Enough. - Black Hand grabbed Hammer's arm, looking shamelessly straight in his eyes and breathing hard - Fuck me… Don't mind about him… -

Before Hammer realized what's happen, he found himself again on top of younger men, who sucked his lips hungrily, feeling like his loins aching and burning, now less tensed about whole situation.

\- If you like fucking so much, you'll watch it, pervert… - he thought addressing to Tower, purposely becoming more brute and obscene. Black Hand bit him seductively and moaned, feeling his hand between thighs, sliding more down and caressing him, wetting him with saliva and preparing for intercourse.

Tower observed with eyes widened, instantly feeling wild lust. He started to pleasure himself almost involuntary and kneeled beside the bed, starting to touch both while, sliding hands on their sweated bodies.

\- Leave, don't touch me… - snorted Hammer, angry but unwilling to stop what he was doing - Get out! -

Tower only grinned to him, leaning over and caressing with his tongue inner side of Black Hand's thighs. Young men moaned aloud, closing eyes and contorting face in pleasure. Hammer entered him in one, slow thrust, making his body trembling, and kissing him hungrily while.

He felt like Tower caressing him too, leaning over lying men; their tongues met in his mouth, sliding in slow, sensual way. Then Tower moved behind and licked his back, rubbing on him with murmur of pleasure. Hammer only growled, without turning his head.

\- If you touch my rear, I'll kill you. - he warned, focusing again on young men, moving more brutally inside his body.

After few thrust Black Hand trembled, breathing hardly with long moan. His tensed, ecstatic face was captivating. Tower also observed, for the first time seeing his captain like that, surprised how different got his cold features. He leaned over and licked slowly his face with long tongue, enjoying salty taste of his sweated skin. Hammer finished soon with low growl and lay on side, catching breath; he still felt dazed by powerful experience and alcohol, what makes him strangely melancholic.

Tower kneel beside, looking at them both, tensed and unfulfilled. Hammer noticed after some time and grinned to him.

\- Well, someone won't sleep well this night… You seem disappointed, my lad. -

\- Yeah, what's a fun… Maybe I should screw you then…? -

Black Hand lifted on his elbow and suddenly smiled lightly in half- sad and half- mocking way.

\- I'm too merciful… - he murmured, in one quick movement touching other's erection.

Tower took loud breath, surprised, and after a second moaned lowly, when other pleasured him with mouth.

\- Aaaah… damn you… - he tensed all muscles and growled in pleasure, in last moment pushing back men's head, before releasing his fulfillment.

Black Hand retreated, still with disturbing smile and arranged himself on bed.

\- Satisfied, Tower…? -

Numenorean only looked at him, panting hard. Hammer grinned, amused by whole situation, wondering secretly, if all that wasn't a dream after drinking too much.

Tower rose as first, arranging his clothes, still with confused expression. He leave the room without a word, walking heavily. Hammer also sat, covering his hips, feeling secretly reluctant to leave. He looked on Black Hand, who lay motionless with half- closed eyes, and felt oddly seeing him so vulnerable and shamelessly bared.

He has just got up, when Black Hand grabbed his wrist, snuggling own face to his palm, kissing it delicately with wistful sigh. Hammer flinched surprised and frowned, hearing men's silent whisper.

\- You remind me of him… -

\- What…? -

\- Nothing important. - Black Hand released his hand, making short gesture with chin, what other interpreted as dismissal; again far an cold as usual.

* * *

He opened door of Tower's room, seeing additional, clean bed in corner. Mutilated captain looked at him from under half- closed eyelids.

\- Here you are… You said tender goodbye to your fair lover…? -

\- Shut up. - Hammer sat angrily on bed - Stop that shit. You should be glad, beside. -

Tower grinned widely.

\- Oh, I AM. Believe me, I didn't know, our boss is such a hot bitch… -

\- Watch your tongue. -

\- You defend him…? -

\- No, idiot. But he is Sauron's right hand; better don't forget about it… - Hammer said in slow, threatening way, ending the matter.

Tower murmured something to himself, turning on side. After some time, Hammer heard his low, regular breath and also fall asleep.


End file.
